


Tropes 4 and a half

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M rated continuation of 'Tropes' chapter 4-the much requested 'shower sex' scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropes 4 and a half

**This is a M rated continuation of Tropes-Chapter 4. Read that first, or nothing will make sense.**

**Tropes# 4.5- The much requested, ‘sex in the shower’ follow up**

**Rated: M**

**Previously on Tropes#4..**.

_As she heard the water running she made a decision. Before she could change her mind she rose to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. Steam rolled over the top of the shower, the curtain obscuring her view. Without a second thought she pulled her nightgown over her head and skimmed out of her underwear._

If Oliver was surprised when she drew back the curtain he didn’t show it.

“What are you doing?” he asked

“I came to tell you we’ve spent enough time taking it slow.” she said with as much control over her voice as possible, and stepped into the shower to join him.

Her heart beat wildly as she turned to face him, not looking anywhere other than his face, as if she could though. His eyes held hers captive. So much hope, so much desire. She could tell he was hanging on only by the barest of threads.

“Are you sure?” he said throatily, hands already reaching for her

Her answer was to step forward so their skin met, the hot water finally meeting her body.

Contact broke Oliver’s weak resolve. His mouth swallowed her gasp of surprise as she was lifted easily to be trapped between him and the wall of the shower. Hands slid over her slick skin, exploring, teasing, learning what she liked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to give as good as she got. One hand delved into his hair, the other traced the broad planes of his chest, making sure to scrape her nails over a nipple. That earned her a low growl and one of her legs being hoisted over his hip.

Felicity arched in response, her hips tilting into his. She could feel him between them. Hard. She wondered idly if he’d been that way since he’d left the bed.

Oliver’s tongue teased hers, sending sparks of desire right where she needed it the most. One hand traveled from her hip up to her breast, wasting no time in using his thumb to bring her nipple to a stand. She moaned at the sensation, tearing her mouth from his to give him better access.

He took the hint, lips traced the long column of her throat, stopping at all the places that made her moan even louder. He was waylaid at her collarbone for a bit before hoisting her higher. She was slightly above him now, both legs coming up to wrap about his waist for stability, which made each of them groan.

When she bowed her back he lowered his head. His hot mouth on her breast made her head spin, all she could do was clutch at his back, digging her nails in as he applied suction.

The hand that wasn’t braced against the shower wall found her other breast, giving it the same treatment as he had before. Her breath was coming in small short bursts and she couldn’t have stopped the noises coming from her if she tried.

Fully supported, with no worry at all of falling, she raked her nails down his back. Oliver gave a roar of approval and she chuckled darkly as he nipped up her throat again to place small bites along her jaw.

A slight twist of her hips and she could feel him, just where she wanted him. His pelvis pushed into hers and she pushed back, the pressure alone almost enough. Every sensation was centered on her core.

“Oh, god!” she moaned loudly as his hand snaked between them and his thumb found her clit. Her hips jerked involuntarily. The hand she had on his back dipped lower, coasting over the curve of his ass.

Her head had fallen to rest on his shoulder. Unable to do anything but feel. His fingers worked magic on her, sliding through her slick folds as he teased her relentlessly. The rhythm he’d chosen worked and she felt herself slowly climbing, every bit of focus settled on what he was doing to her.

She wanted to see him. Needed to see him. She raised her head, one hand coming up to run through his hair and use as purchase.

She’d never seen his eyes that dark. She gasped when their gazes locked. He was intense, but his look was clear, and true, and she knew what this meant to him.

“Felicity,” his tone was low, and heavy, and told her everything she needed to know about how this affected him.

She wasn’t going to last much longer, and she didn’t think he would either.

There was a time for taking it slow. This was not that time. She’d never been more ready for something in her entire life.

“Oliver...now,” she managed to get out. His eyes asked if she was sure and she swirled her hips in response.

His hands fell heavy at her waist. She clung to his shoulders, feeling almost weightless for a moment. Her heart thudded, and the crescendo that had been building continued to climb. She felt him then, seeking entrance and she bit her lip to contain her moan.

Oliver’s jaw tightened as he held himself back from plunging forward like she knew he wanted. A swirl of desire tumbled through her stomach, and without thought she slammed her hips down.

Her mouth was on open ‘O’, completely incapable of making any sound at the sensations that coursed through her. He stretched her completely, and her head was light as she gave herself a chance to just be in the moment.

Oliver’s nostrils flared, his breath coming short and quick, taken aback by her action. She felt an internal swell of pride at having surprised him. His fingers had dug into the flesh at her hips and they convulsed slightly as he tried to keep himself under control.

The power that ran through him almost vibrated. She could feel small tremors under her fingertips as he shook with the effort. Her thighs clenched around his legs and he took it as the only invitation he needed.

Instead of pulling out of her, he lifted her up. With no effort she felt him raising her, before slowly allowing gravity to pull her back in. The both groaned at the sensation. She couldn’t concentrate on anything other than them. This was the man she loved. This is what she had waited for.

He tilted her back some and suddenly the angle was very, very right. With a gasp, and a moan, and a complete disregard for anything that was coming out of her mouth Felicity was almost there. Oliver’s movements became more erratic, the rhythm all but forgotten as they just moved.

Her thighs tightened as she felt her climax coming, Oliver plunged back in and it was all she needed. With a high, strangled, unintelligible string of words she came. He followed a moment later, her back hitting the cold tile as his arms wrapped around her, his hips jerking forward until they were both panting and gasping.

Felicity allowed her eyes to slip shut and her forehead to press against his. His breath ghosted over her lips and she couldn’t resist leaning forward slightly to catch his mouth in a lazy kiss.

When she opened her eyes he was staring right at her. She couldn’t help the smile that broke her face; he smiled right back.

“That was...” she began, for once not having any words.

“Yeah,” he agreed, a hand releasing from her waist to stroke softly down the side of her face.

There was no awkwardness, no embarrassment, everything felt exactly as it should.

She let out a little eep of surprise as Oliver waked them back two steps, her legs still locked around his waist, so they were now fully in the spray of the shower.

With a groan she released her legs and slid slowly down his body until she was standing on her own. His hands cupped her face and pushed wet hair out of her eyes. She gave him a hum of approval and a small smile.

In comfortable silence they finished the shower Oliver had started. She took her time running a soapy hand over his chest and back, restraining herself from doing more, quite certain it would put them right back where they had been and they did have work to do.

When the water was shut off he took a towel from the rack and dried her off, leaving her gasping slightly, not having behaved as well as she had.

Felicity walked back into the bedroom to get her clothes and it was like walking into an alien world. Everything looked the same but different.

Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his arms low across her belly. She leaned back with a sigh, still having a hard time believing she could do that.

“We’re ok, right?” she asked, a slight quaver in her voice as reality began to sit in.

“We’re ok.” he confirmed

“Good.” she said, and then cleared her throat before turning in his arms. “Just one thing though.”

“And what’s that?” he asked easily

She gave him an evil smile through her lashes, “You have to tell Digg.”


End file.
